


Infirmitatem

by bageleburro01



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Routine, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: У тебя в жизни не всё может быть гладко, но всегда найдутся люди, которые тебя поддержут.
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Lee Daehwi





	Infirmitatem

В субботу на Мёндоне, рядом с большим канцелярским магазином, на небольшой площадке с кустом в форме оленя (уже подготовились к рождеству), было достаточно оживлённо для такого времени года. Пальцы быстро замёрзли, Гуаньлинь уже не соображал, что играет. Он и в комфортных условиях часто ошибался в игре на гитаре, а сейчас, когда ему приходится без перчаток три часа подряд играть одну и ту же грустную балладу, при этом сидя на холодной скамейке, он понимает ценность таких вещей, как одеяло и отопление. 

Когда он начинает играть песню в четвертый раз, он уже мечтает о том, как придёт домой и обнимет батарею, словно свою давно потерянную родственницу. На самом деле Линь потерял только счёт времени, в то время как его друзья потеряли совесть, человечность и чувство справедливости. 

Да, он проиграл спор на то, что их учитель по английскому забудет о контрольной, которую обещал сделать. И плохую оценку получит, потому что не готовился, и отсидит пятую точку до состояния мяса куриного замороженного ™, но спор для него, как для мужчины, это дело святое, поэтому он сидит в этом парке, играет на гитаре, что у него не очень получается, и поёт, что у него не получается вообще. 

Даже у такого сомнительного артиста, как Гуаньлинь, появляются свои слушатели: вокруг скамейки собирается толпа зевак. Линь не обращает внимание на них, играет до того момента, пока у него просто не начинают болеть руки. Хёны, которые придумали ему такое наказание, сразу начали шикать, но Лай решил взять небольшой перерыв, чтобы отдохнуть, попросил Сонхо, единственного, кто был младше его, сходить за кофе. Не пить, а чтобы пальцы согрелись.

Зеваки медленно расходятся, кроме одного низкого парня с чудаковатыми волосами цвета апельсина. Тот вскоре подходит к Гуаньлиню, видимо решается только потому что друзья ржут где-то в стороне, ведь видно, что тот иногда посматривает в их сторону. 

— Ты только учишься играть на гитаре? У тебя очень много ошибок, прости, если тебе неприятно слышать. Почему ты поёшь только одну песню? — спрашивает парень, почему то смотрит на его губы, но Линь всё равно отвечает. 

— Да, только учусь. Я проиграл спор и вынужден отрабатывать. Как ты узнал, что я ошибся? Тоже знаешь эту песню? 

— Это песня-воспоминание для меня, в каком-то роде. — улыбается юноша, но с какой-то долей грусти, и почти всё время смотрит на губы, отводит взгляд только иногда. Гуаньлинь не живёт особенно социальной жизнью и такой внезапный разговор с проходим для него удивителен, но он на удивление легко его поддерживает. Идеи для ответа приходят в его голову очень быстро, как и идея протянуть парню свою гитару и попросить показать, как будет правильно. 

— Оо, я не могу, прости. — отнекивается тот, даже чуть отходит от Лая. 

— Почему? Ты же узнал ошибки... — просит Линь, хочет привести убивающие наповал аргументы, но подходит Сонхо и отдает кофе, уходя к остальным друзьям с другими стаканчиками. Только вот Линь серьезно намерен уговорить этого парня сыграть ему, потому что слишком сильно он понравился Гуаньлиню. Кажется, будто этот парень олицетворение чего-то солнечного (и совсем не из-за цвета волос). Голос у него был яркий, запоминающийся, такой обычно бывает у певцов, и Гуаньлинь был уверен, что он должен встретиться с ним ещё раз и заставить сыграть на гитаре. 

— Я плохой учитель для тебя. — говорит парень, кладет руки в карманы, у него тоже нет перчаток, видимо замёрз. 

— Почему ты решил, что плохой учитель, профессор... — спрашивает Лай, желая узнать имя собеседника, и отпивает из стаканчика почти одновременно, но тот только хмурит брови и достает из кармана телефон. Полминуты он копается там, что-то печатает, после чего поворачивает экран к Гуаньлиню. 

"Мне не слышно, можешь написать здесь?" 

Действительно, стало очень шумно, то ли от друзей рядом, которые совсем забыли о том, что они сюда пришли из-за Гуаньлиня, то ли из-за покупателей, которые сновали туда сюда по Мёндону. Он повторил свой вопрос уже в электронном виде и получил в ответ "Профессор Ли Дэхви". Линь уже взял телефон в руки, чтобы написать своё имя в ответ, он даже успел написать, но Дэхви быстро выхватил телефон из рук, сказал, что забыл про свои дела, и ушёл, оставив Гуаньлиня на холодной скамейке в окружении отмороженных во всех смыслах друзей. 

***

После того случая у канцелярского магазина прошла неделя, которую Гуаньлинь успешно пролежал дома, с температурой и болью в горле. Почти всё время он спал, а когда просыпался, валялся в полубеспамястве на своей кровати. Он думал, что это его конец, что хёны, которые придумали для него такое жестокое наказание, пожалеют, даже хотел записать видео, чтобы они посмотрели, но у него не хватило сил.

Несмотря на недавнюю болезнь, девятого декабря Гуаньлинь вернулся в университет и выглядел достаточно хорошо, даже можно сказать, как огурчик, он никогда так не высыпался, как за неделю болезни. Его хёны-одногруппники и мускулом лица не пошевелили, когда Линь рассказывал о том, как сильно он болел после их налёта с гитарой. Даже учитель музыки не оценил такого "рвения" в игре на гитаре. 

Лай учился на учителя английского и китайского языков, ужасно мечтал работать в Корее после учёбы, но оставлял себе время для дополнительных занятий музыкой. Не сказать, что на учёбу у него было сказочное рвение, но один год он уже почти отучился и готовился к скорой сессии. 

Как бы Линь не любил учиться, это делать приходилось. Благо у него были друзья, с которыми походы на пары не были такими скучными. Когда они заходят в очередную аудиторию, чтобы занять своё место, как и их одногруппники ранее, Гуаньлинь видит знакомую оранжевую макушку в другом конце аудитории. За долю секунды он понимает, что это тот парень, с которым он разговаривал первого декабря. 

— Профессор Ли Дэхви! — зовёт его юноша, на него странно смотрят люди вокруг, но сам Дэхви не поворачивается. Лай всё равно довольно быстро добегает до юноши, который изучает перечень книг в шкафу у учителя, хватает за плечи, из-за чего тот пугается и роняет свой телефон на пол. Гуаньлинь его поднимает, убеждается, что трещин и царапин нет, и отдает владельцу. — Привет. Ты, что, здесь учишься? 

— И да, и нет. Я на домашнем обучении, пришёл за заданиями. — отвечает Дэ, кладет телефон в карман куртки. Линю неудобно вот так сразу спрашивать, почему тот на домашнем обучении, поэтому он не делает этого. 

— А я учусь, правда прошлую неделю пришлось пропустить из-за болезни. Ты не заболел из-за такого холода? — спрашивает Лай, на что парень отрицательно машет головой. — Может дашь мне свой телефон? Я всё ещё собираюсь получить от тебя урок гитары. 

Ли немного смущается и отдает Гуаньлиню свой телефон. Тот быстро забивает свой телефон в список контактов как "Гуаньлинь-а♥" и отдает телефон обратно. Дэхви тут же звонит на номер, из-за чего Линю приходится тут же бежать до своего места, потому что телефон он оставил в рюкзаке, и брать звонок. Он чуть ли не ложится на парту, чтобы взять телефон, берет, но не успевает ничего сказать, как Дэхви сбрасывает, потому что в аудиторию заходит учитель, кладет что-то на стол и жестом зовёт Дэхви с собой, а тому остаётся только махать Линю на прощание. Лай остаётся в своей странной позе, успевает забить телефон Дэхви в контакты, но на него быстро насядают друзья. 

— Линь, ты флиртовал с этим парнем что-ли? — удивляется Джихун, когда садится сзади него. 

— Наш Гуаньлинни вырос. — позерствует Сону, "вытирает" скупую мужскую слезу, после чего показывает всем свои руки. — Вот на этих самых руках я воспитывал его, как собственного сына, а теперь он уже просит у других мальчиков номера. 

В своих подколах друзья Гуаньлиня могут быть совершенно разнообразны и бесконечны, Лай ждать "конца" не стал и быстро на них забил, обдумывая то, что он сделал. Действительно, он поступил совершенно необычно для себя, общение с Дэхви было супер лёгким, никогда Линь такого не чувствовал. А то, что он с лёгкостью попросил у него номер телефона... Раньше для этого потребовались бы как минимум две минуты уговоров, что не ему одному важно общение с этим человеком, а с Хви всё пролетело за секунды. Наверно, он просто знал, что с этим человеком ему определённо, нужно общаться, его тянуло к нему. Гуаньлинь в заговоры не верит, но решил следовать этому чувству, потому что было ужасно любопытно, что из этого выйдет. 

***

Сначала, когда Гуаньлинь только начал общаться с Дэхви по телефону, ему казалось, что этот парень достаточно странный, потому что тот не любил общаться звонками, сваливая всё на комплексы неуверенность в голосе, хотя тот у него был замечательный, никогда не присылал ему голосовые, а на голосовые Линя либо не отвечал, либо отвечал, что сейчас не может послушать.

Такому непонятному поведению было объяснение, наверно, Гуаньлинь не знал, но думал, что у Дэхви такие принципы, или, что Ли интроверт и не любит говорить по телефону. Но на интроверта он похож не был, он всегда с лёгкостью общался с ним, отправлял свои сэлфи и фото чего-то, что он сфоткал только что, рассказывал, как он провел день и какой классный фильм посмотрел вечером. Это путало Гуаньлиня ещё больше, но он всё равно был рад пообщаться с Дэхви и почитать его сообщения. 

Дэхви оставался для Гуаньлиня человеком загадкой, которую с каждым днём всё сильнее хотелось разгадать. Линь забывался в количестве вопросов, которые он ежедневно задавал Ли, но всё ещё находил что спросить и с чего начать новый разговор. Такое с ним опять же было впервые. Хорошее настроение Лая поддерживалось только такими лёгкими разговорами с Дэ. 

Даже сейчас, когда Линь шел в университет, он думал о том, что нужно написать Дэхви сообщение, как он придёт, а перед парой он почти всю перемену просидел в телефоне. И просидел бы всю перемену, если бы у него не отобрали телефон. 

— Даниэль-хён, что ты творишь? — сразу возмущается Лай, забирая свой телефон обратно, потому что всё его сообщения и фотографии должны остаться в сохранности. 

— Спасаю тебя, задрота, от скорой слепоты... — поджимает губы Кан и ерошит чужие волосы. — Постоянно переписываешься со своим загадочным "другом", хоть бы рассказал о нём что-нибудь.

— А что рассказывать? Его зовут Ли Дэхви и он учится в этом университете... 

— В этом? Вау, а почему ты никогда его не показывал нам? Я, что, тебе не друг? — обиженно и даже как-то резко, что заставляет Линя ответить быстрее. 

— Он на домашнем обучении. — отвечает Уджин, который всё это время играл в телефоне и, видимо, грел уши. Линя такими новостями не удивишь, но Ниэля да, и он хотел узнать больше, поэтому начал вытрясывать из Пака информацию. — Одна девушка с журфака рассказала мне, что у неё есть одногруппник по имени Дэхви и он не ходит на занятия по инвалидности, из-за чего она иногда ему завидует. 

— Инвалидности? Это чушь, Дэхви не выглядит, как инвалид... — вмешивается Лай, потому что тут молчать он не может, кажется, будто кому-то нравится издеваться над Дэхви. Тот никогда не распространялся по поводу того, что не ходит в университет, а Линь старался не спрашивать, потому что ему казалось, что это будет некультурно с его стороны. 

Уджин только пожал плечами и ничего не сказал, потому что уже давно прозвенел звонок и в аудиторию зашёл преподаватель. Да и спрашивать что-либо у Пака было бесполезно, потому что лучше узнать всё от старосты его группы, чем слушать уджиновские "возможно" и "насколько я знаю". Вместо обеда он пошел в аудиторию, где должны быть занятия журфака, и ему очень повезло, когда он застал в аудиторию заместителя старосты. 

— Ли Дэхви? — переспрашивает та, когда Гуаньлинь задаёт ей вопрос. — Не знаю, зачем он тебе нужен, но да, у нас есть такой студент. Он просто лапочка и так просто не скажешь, что он глухой, ведь с ним всегда можно пообщаться, когда он заходит взять домашнюю работу... — после этого девушка говорит ещё кучу всего, но Гуаньлинь перестает слушать после слова "глухой". 

Это не звучит для него, как приговор, ему не хочется быстро разорвать общение, удивительно, но он даже не злится на Ли за то, что от него скрыли такую важную деталь. Он больше чувствует себя дебилом, потому что всё лежало как на ладони: Ли постоянно при разговоре смотрит на губы,не слушает голосовые и не отвечает на звонки. И в голосе нет никакой причины.

После разговора с той девушкой с журфака, он, наверно, впервые соврал Дэхви. Линю нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли и не напасть на Ли с ненужными резкими словами, а тот, видимо, волновался на время его отсутствия, поэтому вечером Лаю пришлось объясняться, что он якобы был в библиотеке и готовился к тесту. Дэхви не обижался на него за игнор, но Линю всё равно казалось, что если он этого не скажет, то старший обидится. 

***

Гуаньлинь поразмышляв логически, понял, что лучше не говорить Дэхви о том, что он знает. А лучше вообще вести себя, как обычно. Проблема была в том, что Лай не знал, как он ведёт себя обычно, поэтому вел себя в точности наоборот. Неосознанно, конечно, но это было заметно. Было заметно настолько, что Дэхви сам всё заметил, Линю ничего не пришлось говорить. 

Тогда они впервые пошли куда-то вместе, долго гуляли, Гуаньлинь старался всегда идти вперёди Дэхви и не говорить, когда тот не видит его лица и не может прочесть по губам. Они даже посетили тот магазин, возле которого Линь заболел и встретил Дэ, Ли постоянно восхищался, когда находил особо милую канцелярию, купил пару ручек и альбом для рисования. 

Всю их прогулку Гуаньлиня не покидало странное чувство тревоги, а когда пришло время вечера, оно обострилось. Хви уже выглядел каким-то подавленным из-за усталости, как думалось Линю. Оказалось, что усталость тут не причем, и Дэхви дал это понять, когда Гуаньлинь отвёл его от дороги. В очередной раз, потому что боялся, что Дэ не услышит машины. 

— Я, наверно, пойду домой... — внезапно говорит парень, поджимает губы и машет рукой Линю.

— Подожди, давай я тебя провожу, вдруг с тобой что то случится! — сразу отзывается младший, на что Дэхви довольно активно мотает головой, отказываясь. — Что, почему? Что-то не так? 

— Не выставляй меня дураком, Гуаньлинь. То, что тебе уже всё рассказали, понятно сразу. Я не слепой и не немой, чтобы защищать меня от каждой ветки, я могу сам дойти до дома... 

Лай не знал, что сказать, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Собственно, ничего он и не сказал, Дэхви ушёл домой один, Линь не стал его останавливать. Вечером и утром Ли не отвечал на сообщения, сколько Линь ему не писал, а звонить было бесполезно. Он злился на Дэхви за то, что тот устроил ссору из ничего, и злился на себя, за то, что такой тупой и не подумал, что такая опека Хви не понравится. Но злость ни на себя, ни на Дэхви не помогала делу, нужно было придумать что-нибудь. 

***

На следующий день, после занятий в университете, Гуаньлинь стоял возле двери в квартиру Дэхви. Точнее, он не знал, это квартира Дэхви или кого-то ещё, просто предполагал. Дэ никогда не приглашал его в гости, да и сейчас он, наверно, будет не очень ему рад, но Гуаньлинь должен был перед ним извиниться. 

Нажав на странный для него дверной звонок, он увидел, что тот загорелся разными цветами радуги, после чего погас. Никакого звука не было, но через несколько минут на лестничную клетку выходит Дэхви. Весь взмыленный, как будто всю ночь не спал, и хмурый, но, увидев его, хозяин квартиры удивился. 

— Как ты нашёл мой дом? — парень прикусывает нижнюю губу и внимательно смотрит на чужие губы, но Гуаньлинь показывает ему описание к его недавнему селфи из дома. 

— Я могу научить тебя выключать геолокацию, если хочешь. — говорит Лай, когда на него обращают внимание, но Дэхви хмурится ещё больше. Линь думал, что его прогонят, но Дэхви отошёл от двери, рукой приглашая зайти. 

У Дэхви было уютно: не было голых белых стен, как на съемной квартире у Линя, везде стояла хорошая мебель. Квартира выглядела так, словно над ней старались. Гуаньлинь присел за стол на кухне и внимательно смотрел на то, как Дэхви достает всякие печенья и готовит чай. 

— Где твои родители? — спрашивает Гуаньлинь, когда подходит ближе к старшему и обращает на себя внимание, вьерошив мягкие волосы на затылке, говорит четко, чтобы Хви мог прочитать по губам каждое слово. 

— Я живу отдельно, но они приезжают ко мне каждую неделю. Не беспокойся.

— Тебе удобно? 

— С тобой или без родителей? 

Линь не знает, что выбрать. Берет вторую кружку и сам заваривает себе чай, несмотря на то, что Хви и без него хорошо справляется. Старший отводит взгляд на кружки и отходит к столу. Лай идёт за ним. Попутно достает телефон и набирает интересующий его вопрос в открытом блокноте, чтобы показать его Дэхви. 

"Ты обиделся на меня вчера... Я могу рассчитывать на прощение?"

— Я уже не обижаюсь. Я наверно выглядел, как истеричка. 

"Я об этом тогда не думал, но ты выглядишь смешно, когда обижаешься" 

И снова это лицо. Надутые губы и нахмуренные, чуть выгнутые брови. Гуаньлинь получает по лбу от обладателя такого смешного, но в тоже время милого, лица и смеется. Былое напряжение, которое было между ними в начале разговора, начало убывать. Линь чувствовал себя намного легче, выходя из дома, он даже подумал, что хотел бы ещё хотя бы раз побывать у Дэхви дома. 

Там он чувствовал себя очень хорошо, было до одури уютно. Особенно, когда они перебрались из комнаты в спальню и сидели на полу подле кровати, на подушках, больше похожих на диванные, правда дивана в квартире Ли не было, как и гостиной. Квартира была ужасно маленькой, из комнат были только кухня, ванная, спальня, которая играла также роль гостиной, и коридор, соединяющий это всё, но вся мебель не стояла в притык. Было чувство уюта, но оно не создавало такое ощущение, что в квартире не было места, чтобы что-то поставить. Это была первая причина, чтобы вернуться. 

Второй причиной был Дэхви. Гуаньлинь мог весь день общаться с ним по телефону и это действительно было удобнее в их случае, но что для него было общение в интернете, когда он мог общаться с Дэ напрямую и наблюдать его эмоции. Это очень поднимало настроение, хотя Лай не понимал, как это работает. Домой парень пришёл с дурацкой улыбкой на губах. 

***

Привычная обстановка и приятная музыка, которую, к сожалению, за их столом слышит только он. Слышит, но не слушает, его уши заняты другим, более важным. Дэхви с огромным энтузиазмом рассказывает какую-то историю из Японии, куда он с родителями ездил отдыхать на две недели. 

Дэхви приехал только вчера, даже чемодан разобрать не успел, а сегодня уже сидит за столом в их любимом кафе. Если спросить любого из них, сколько раз они приходили сюда, то никто не ответит, потому что уже давно сбились со счета. 

Они дружат уже примерно полгода. Та холодная зима, в которой они встретились, миновала, оставив после себя рождественские подарки и запись о болезни в больничной карточке Гуаньлиня. Теперь во всю господствовало знойное лето, Дэхви старался почаще вытаскивать свою тушку и тушку Линя из дома, либо просто приходить к нему домой, потому что там есть кондиционер. 

За эти полгода немногое поменялось. Они стали второкурсниками и больше не считались самыми младшими в университете, правда в компании друзей Линя, с которыми иногда гулял и Дэхви, их всё ещё считали малышами. 

Волосы Дэхви больше не были светло оранжевыми, теперь они поражали своей чернотой, а Гуаньлинь наоборот решил осветлить свои волосы до светло-русого. Ли стал больше разговаривать, потому что у него был кто-то, кто мог его выслушать. Как сейчас. Он рассказывает о своей поездке, Линь иногда кивает или отвечает отдельными фразами на языке жестов, который успел выучить специально для Дэхви. И смотрит на Ли. 

Гуаньлинь, наверно, уже тысячу раз смотрел на Дэхви, когда они вместе гуляли или ходили в кафе, но сейчас что-то было не так. Он меньше концентрировался на том, чтобы слушать Дэхви, и всё больше смотрел на него. Не то, чтобы он раньше не смотрел на Дэ, но сейчас всё было так, словно на него надели очки. Он замечал каждую, даже самую мелкую деталь: румянец у него на щеках, когда он рассказывает, как опозорился в чужой стране, пушистые ресницы и как он облизывает губы, когда те высыхают от постоянного разговора. Кажется даже сердце у Линя звучит в два раза громче, но это слышит только он. В голову закралась странная мысль. 

Может он влюбился? Почему понял только сейчас? Он был готов отказаться от этой мысли, но ведь он думал о Дэхви и этих мелких вещах раньше, просто не замечал. Он влюбился в него немного раньше. Когда это всё началось? Он не помнил, да и вряд-ли бы вспомнил, даже если...

— Линь, тебе не хорошо? — выбивает его из мыслей Ли, протягивая руку ко лбу, но успевает дотронуться только подушечками пальцев, потому что Гуаньлинь отстраняется, активно кивая и объясняя языком жестов свою мысль. 

"Я здоров, просто немного не выспался. Рассказывай дальше" 

И Дэхви рассказывает, даже не забывает извиниться, что вытащил Линя так рано из дома. Тот же первое время старается его слушать, а потом погружается в свои мысли снова. 

Ему начинает казаться, что вся эта ситуация с влюбленностью в Дэхви до ужаса похожа на ситуацию с осознанием того, что у тебя есть брат. У Гуаньлиня брата нет, только если не считать Сонхо братом по разуму, а влюбленность в Дэхви получается есть. И теперь он больше ни о чём думать не сможет, потому что знает себя. Знает, что если что-то серьезное с ним произойдет, то он себя изведет, но докопается.

*** 

Гуаньлинь думает о том, что ему нужно срочно и максимально незамедлительно хотя бы чуть-чуть отдалиться от Дэхви. Ему казалось, что любой жест с его стороны становится для него очевидным. Но, как бы он не старался, он всё больше с ним сближался. 

Не прошло и месяца с приезда Дэхви, а Гуаньлинь уже сбился со счета, сколько раз он был у старшего в гостях, сколько раз покупал для него его любимые вкусняшки, сколько раз брал с собой гитару и играл для него ту самую песню, благодаря которой Гуаньлинь теперь может звать Дэхви своим другом. На последнем настоял Ли. 

"Когда я вижу, как другие играют что-то знакомое мне, у меня в голове сразу играет мелодия"

Дэхви однажды рассказывал о прошлом. Раньше он играл на пианино и гитаре, но больше всего ему нравилось петь. Он даже думал о том, чтобы пойди на прослушивание после двенадцатого класса, но ничего не сложилось. Пианино и гитару они продали, а Дэхви пошёл на журфак, вместо желанного агенства или музыкального факультета.

Гуаньлинь знал, как Дэхви одиноко без музыки. Они не так много раз разговаривали о проблеме Дэхви, но Линь всегда старался его утешить. Чаще заходил, чтобы поговорить или поиграть в какую-нибудь игру на приставке, помочь Дэ с домашним заданием, которое он иногда не понимал из-за того, что не ходил на занятия. 

Каждый раз он был рад приходить туда, хотя знал, что чем чаще он видит Дэхви, тем больше влюбляется. Иногда он просто выпадал из реальности и смотрел на Дэхви, пока тот что-то делал. Ли не мог не завораживать, Гуаньлинь ничего не говорил ему о своих чувствах и пользовался его незнанием, из-за чего иногда чувствовал себя уродом. Если бы Хви знал, как часто он всплывает в чужих мыслях назойливым пятном, он бы никогда не открыл для Лая дверь в свою квартиру. Наверняка он бы удалил все сообщения от него и выбросил несколько брелков, которые для него купил младший, и подарок на рождество от Линя. 

Но Гуаньлинь ничего не говорит. Брелки висят на чужой сумке, а теплый шарф, подаренный на рождество, лежит в нижнем ящике комода и ждёт новой зимы, когда Дэхви может его надеть. И Дэхви не закрывает дверь, он сидит рядом и смотрит фильм. С субтитрами. Теперь и Гуаньлинь часто смотрит фильмы с субтитрами. 

В кармане неожиданно звонит телефон и даже пугает его своей громкостью. Дэхви обращает внимание только тогда, когда Гуаньлинь вытаскивает телефон и берет трубку, он останавливает фильм. Линь встаёт с дивана и немного отходит, начинает говорить. Ему звонил Джихун и спрашивал, придет ли он на вечеринку ко дню рождения Донюна. Гуаньлинь знал, чем закончилась прошлая такая вечеринка, поэтому он долго спорили с Паком, прежде чем тот его оставил. Младший не хотел идти, поэтому выключает звук на телефоне и кладёт его подальше, чтобы не мешал. 

— Ты говорил о вечеринке... — тихо начинает Дэхви, видимо он всё понял по губам. — Я хочу туда. — говорит он уже увереннее. 

— Что? Зачем? — хмурится, но потом понимает, что это могло прозвучать обидно. — Дэхви, это вечеринка у Донюна, поэтому ничего кроме пива и музыки там не будет...

— Я всё равно хочу, могу же я с кем-то познакомиться и отдохнуть хотя бы раз... 

Гуаньлинь не мог отказать, даже если он не очень хотел, чтобы у Дэ появился кто-то кроме него. Сразу написал Джихуну, что придет, но не один. Он пообещал Хви, что зайдёт за ним завтра. Да он и без обещания или этой вечеринки охотно бы зашёл его проведать, но сейчас возникало большущее предвкушение и волнение. 

Он долго собирался, но всё же пришёл вовремя. Дэхви мало чем отличался от себя обычного, но всё же выглядел необычайно хорошо в лёгком жёлтом свитере и с макияжем, который Линь не заметил бы, если не разглядывал Дэхви почти каждые пять минут. Было видно, что Дэхви волнуется. Это была его первая в жизни вечеринка. Линь волновался тоже, только он уже давно не следил за количеством гулянок, на которые он ходил со времён старшей школы, ещё в Тайбэе. 

Джихун встретил их у подъезда, непонятно зачем, ведь он уже был у Донюна. Встретил, но в внутрь не пошёл, стрельнул у Лая сигарету и остался на свежем воздухе, кусая губы. Что-то явно случилось, но Гуаньлинь не решился спрашивать, повёл Дэ за руку вверх по лестнице, к квартире именинника.

Некоторые из парней играли в карты под громкую музыку и иногда отпивали из бутылок, чьё стекло из-за неравномерного света отбрасывало на белый стол зеленые тени. Девушки наблюдали за их игрой, трепались с другими парнями или девушками, танцевали либо же пили. Это был совсем другой мир. Не такой, к какому привык Дэхви, поэтому то Лай и боялся. Он привык к этому шуму, зелёному стеклу и запаху табака из коридора. Не злоупотреблял, знал меру и уходил вовремя, даже приходил на такие мероприятия не всегда охотно, разве что только ради друзей. Дэхви ничего этого не знает, поэтому нужно не спускать с него глаз. Он поворачивается к Дэхви, чтобы увидеть его реакцию, но видит всё такое же волнительное выражение лица. 

— Нет ничего плохого, чтобы иногда отдохнуть... Так. — отвечает Дэхви, засовывая руки в карманы. 

Они находят Уджина, тот сидит за одним из столов, явно недовольный чем-то. Как будто только что поссорился с кем-то, он выглядит злым и задумчивым, пьёт поктанджу. Гуаньлинь решает присоединиться к нему, всё таки Сону не пришёл, а Даниэль играл с Донюном в карты. Играть или даже смотреть на игру ему не хочется, да и Дэхви не выглядит заинтересованным. Лучше поговорит с Уджином. 

Уджин рассказывал о том, какой Джихун мудак, о том, что они поссорились буквально сорок минут назад. Сначала он вел себя так, будто это только Хун виноват в их ссоре. Потом некоторое время молчал и смешивал пиво с соджу, после чего начал ныть о том, что Джихун ни в чём не виноват, а сам он ублюдок. Дэхви всё время его успокаивал. Гуаньлиню всё больше казалось, что эта ссора приобретает слишком большие обороты для ссоры из-за сломанной приставки. 

— Ну, всё, купишь ему новую, хватит сопли распускать. — говорит парень и встаёт из-за их "стола уныния", тормошит друга за плечо. — Эй, Пак Уджин, вставай, пойдём. Сходишь, умоешься. Дэхви, подожди меня здесь. 

В ванной комнате Уджин говорит ещё что-то про то, что Джихун ему доверял, а тот сломал приставку. Про то, что Джихун не достоин такого друга, как он. Гуаньлинь кое как умыл его, около получаса потратил на "вправление мозгов". Но это помогло. Пак побежал, как он говорил, в магазин, за новой приставкой. Можно только посочувствовать, потратит на неё все свои карманные деньги. 

Гуаньлинь и сам умылся, вернулся к "столу уныния". Только Дэхви там уже не было. Лай начал очень сильно волноваться. Он ведь сам понимал, что нельзя оставлять Дэ одного. Злился на себя и на Хви тоже, он ведь просил не уходить. Взгляд цепляется за жёлтое пятно, Дэхви сидит на одном из диванчиков и общается с, кажется, Соён. Она с его факультета. Гуаньлиню хочется подойти и забрать Ли, вернуть его себе, но он он по сути не его, поэтому садится за "стол уныния", пьёт поктанджу и о чём то говорит с Джэно. 

Дэхви выпил всего три стаканчика пива за весь из вечер. Гуаньлинь выпил явно больше, но всё равно выглядел трезвее. Он знал, Дэхви пьет впервые, поэтому постоянно следил. Поэтому не удержался и пошёл к нему, когда девчонки впихивали ему в руки четвертый стакан. Поэтому отобрал пиво и быстро вывел на улицу.

Всю дорогу до дома Дэхви молчал и почти не смотрел на него. Когда они вышли из автобуса, он схватился за руку Линя, но на этом его действия в сторону младшего закончились. В самой квартире он был куда более радушен к нему, но всё ещё не часто смотрел на него. Когда Линю всё же смог увидеть его глаза,он понял, почему тот избегает встречи глазами. 

У него были такие грустные глаза. Гуаньлинь подумал, что Дэхви хочет плакать, но на глазах старшего были блестящие тени, из-за них так всё сразу не поймёшь. Дэхви не привык сваливать свои проблемы на других, поэтому единственныым способом, что-то да узнать, был прямой вопрос. 

— Из-за чего ты плачешь? Тебе не понравилось? Мы больше не будем ходить к Донюну. — обещает Линь, но Дэхви машет головой в знак отрицания. 

— Я не плачу. И мне не не понравилось. 

— Хочешь вернуться? 

Он снова машет головой, тихо предлагает кофе и поиграть в приставку. Лай не понимает такого настроения. Оно слишком подавленное. Будто на его маленькое солнышко вылили ведро воды и оно начало гаснуть. Дэ кладет слишком много сахара в кофе и жуёт губы, проливает немного мицелярной воды, когда стирает свой макияж глаз. Гуаньлинь всё равно выпивает этот приторно сладкий кофе и помогает Дэ снять макияж, а, когда тот хочет уйти из комнаты, хватает за руку.

— Что-то точно не так. Тебя что-то расстроило, ты меня не одурачишь. Признавайся, иначе я больше не принесу сюда апельсиновое... — Мороженое. Гуаньлинь хотел сказать про мороженое, ведь Дэхви просто обожает вкус и запах цитрусов, но Дэ его поцеловал. 

Поцеловал? Это даже поцелуем назвать можно было с натяжкой: Ли всего на одну-две секунды прикоснулся своими губами к губам Линя и так же быстро выдернул свою руку, пошёл в гостиную. Гуаньлинь не останавливал его. Он был полностью ошарашен, поэтому ему понадобилось время, чтобы его шестерёнки в голове начали хоть как-то работать. Из-за смущения он смог выйти в гостиную только через пять минут. Всего пять, но для него это показалось вечностью. Будто он сейчас выйдет из квартиры Дэхви, а на улице давно утро. Но выходить он не собирался. 

— Я думал, что ты ушёл. — говорит Хви, когда видит, что Гуаньлинь пришёл к нему. Его голос звучал как-то странно, а выражение лица было таким, будто он только и ждал, что Лай уйдёт. Но младший только достаёт телефон, чтобы открыть блокнот.

"Ты хотел меня напугать?" — первое, что спрашивает Линь, когда садится рядом. Дэхви отводит взгляд. 

— Просто ты сам ничего не понимаешь. 

"Что не понимаю? Что я тебе противен? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?" 

Хви на секунду поворачивается к нему, наверно, он подумал, что Гуаньлинь зол. Этой секунды хватает, чтобы он увидел покрасневшие глаза Дэхви. Дэхви видимо понял, что Лай всё видел, но всё равно отвернулся. 

— Это из-за мицелярной воды, я не плачу... 

Гуаньлинь никогда не поверит в этот бред, но ради Дэхви он сделает вид, будто верит. Они просто сидят на диване, даже телевизор не включён, Хви просто вертит пульт в руках, упирается подбородком в колени. Лай не уходит, он не торопится, пока его не прогонят, он может сидеть здесь вечность. И ничего не делать он тоже может целую вечность. Или шесть минут, потому что примерно через столько Ли начинает плакать в голос. 

Лай притягивает его к себе, чтобы обнять, но старший всё делает за него: и руками обвивает торс, и утыкается лицом в воротник рубашки. Уже второй раз за вечер Гуаньлинь кого-то утешает, но с Дэхви всё предсказуемо приятнее. У него мягкие волосы и теплые узкие ладони. С такими руками, как у него, можно утешить кого угодно, но утешает Гуаньлинь, точнее старается, потому из-за его холодных рук Дэхви всё больше покрывается мурашками. 

— У тебя уже есть друзья, они намного лучше меня, зачем тебе я? — выпрямляется и начинает Ли, после того, как плакал добрых десять минут, и не собирается останавливаться, его не остановишь, просто сказав его имя. — Не нужно так думать, я знаю, я так и думал до сегодняшнего вечера... Мне так жаль, что ты потратил на меня столько времени, а в итоге я только использовал тебя. 

— Что за чушь ты несёшь? В смысле, использовал? Дэхви, возьми себя в... 

— Нет, я ведь правда только это и делаю. Пользуюсь твоей добротой. Но мне так хорошо с тобой. Ты слушаешь меня, некоторые относятся ко мне, будто я немой, а не глухой. 

— Тебе нужно прекратить плакать, умыться и лечь спать. Ты пьян. — переводит тему Линь. Ему было приятно слышать, что с ним Дэхви чувствует себя хорошо, он даже смутился, только в мыслях, а думать об этом слишком много он не мог, тем более, когда Дэ в таком состоянии. На удивление, Дэхви повинуется, встаёт, идёт за ним в ванную, позволяет умыть лицо, а когда его заводят в спальню, он сам ложится в кровать. Гуаньлинь садится на пол рядом с кроватью и пытается уснуть. 

— Ты не уйдёшь? — спрашивает Ли среди тишины, Линь сразу вспоминает язык жестов. 

"Ты хочешь?"

— Нет. — звук из под одеяла, потом поднимается шорох и Линь видит пару глаз, смотрящих на него из темноты. Возможно, он бы испугался, если бы не знал, насколько это глаза красивые на самом деле. — Не нужно спать на полу, Линь. 

Гуаньлинь ложится рядом, но не решается накрыться одеялом, оставляет для себя хоть какой-то барьер. Они уже ночевали вместе, когда он приходил в гости к Дэхви с ночёвкой, но сегодня всё по особому. Они спят в одной кровати. Лай чувствует себя сумасшедшим из-за такой близости, ворочается и засыпает только под утро. 

***

Бзыньк. Ещё пару раз. Дрынь-дрынь-дрынь.

Линь закрывает уши руками, а глаза напротив открывает, видит, что Дэхви барабанит ложкой по железной кастрюле. Приходится встать, всё равно его могли когда то выгнать, даже не могли, обязаны были. Дэ просто слишком добрый, слишком светлый, слишком прекрасный для Гуаньлиня. Лай пытается соответствовать, но всё без толку, ему уж больно часто кажется, что ему далеко до Хви. 

"Подожди, я сейчас умоюсь и пойду, не нужно было будить меня кастрюлей" — показывает парень языком жестов и встаёт, подтягиваясь.

— Не уходи... Сначала позавтракай. — отвечает Дэхви, убегает на кухню. Через две минуты за ним идёт и Гуаньлинь, правда видит, как Ли выходит из кухни с подносом. Видимо хочет поесть в гостиной. Собственно, ничего ему не мешает, это же его дом. 

Умывшись, Гуаньлинь возвращается в гостиную и встречается взглядом с Хви. Младший считает это идеальным моментом для вопроса, который мучал его всю ночь. 

"Почему ты думал, что твой поцелуй меня отпугнёт?" 

— Потому что никому не нужен глухой друг нетрадиционной ориентации, которому, к тому же, ты нравишься. — быстро бормочет и опускает взгляд, намазывая на хлеб масло. Сначала Гуаньлинь думает, что такими словами Дэхви пытается его ещё больше оттолкнуть, но Лай знает, как старший врёт. Совершенно неубедительно, он не умеет врать. И сейчас он точно не врал, Гуаньлинь готов поставить все свои деньги на это. 

Ли успевает сделать два бутерброда, пока Линь думает над тем, что сказать, решается, собирает свои силы и тыкает ему в кончик носа, чтобы на него обратили внимание. 

"Ты прав. Мне тоже уже не нужен такой друг, но что на счет парня?"

Дэхви смотрит на него так, будто он сделал двойное сальто и сел на диван, заломав одну ногу за голову. Гуаньлинь так не умеет, зато он в любой момент может сказать что-нибудь так, чтобы Дэхви понял. 

— Это не очень похоже на признание... 

— Больше похоже на мирный договор, но я совершенно серьезно. Ну, так что? — спрашивает Гуаньлинь, протягивая руку Дэхви. 

Можно подумать, что всё это ужасно не серьезно, что это предложение было лишь для того, чтобы Дэхви не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, но Гуаньлинь был уверен на 100%. О уверенности Дэхви он ничего не знал, но, когда тот положил в его ладонь свою руку, ему показалось, что всё будет хорошо. 

Как что-то может обернуться плохо, когда на него смотрят такие красивые глаза, когда он чувствует пальцами мягкую кожу рук своей "мечты"? Весь завтрак Гуаньлинь держал руку Ли, отпускал только тогда, когда хотел сказать что-то на языке жестов, но сразу же возвращался и поглаживал узкие ладони с тонкими пальцами своего "парня".


End file.
